The proposed project would investigate uncertainty and ambivalence among a community college population, with a stratified random sample of 300 men and 300 women between the ages of 18 and 35. National sample surveys find a high proportion of respondents who are uncertain about their expectations or about the wantedness of their last birth; or in other surveys the measurement of uncertainty is reduced by technical decisions about interview probing, coding or analysis. This study proposes to examine both the extent and nature of uncertainty and ambivalence, and to trace its precursors, which are thought to be a set of background factors, current situational measures and the decisionmaking process during the respondent's reproductive life up to the time of interview. Of particular interest are normatively induced perceptions of minimum and maximum ages for childbearing, current parity, birth expectations, work commitment, and sources of life satisfactions. Based on exploratory research projects, a questionnaire has been constructed and it is proposed to administer this almost entirely closed-ended questionnaire to respondents in interviews requiring 20 to 30 minutes. Analysis will include statistical techniques appropriate for ordinal level variables, in particular smallest space analysis, supplemented by profile analysis for variables that deal with sources of life satisfactions and decisionmaking processes.